


Don't Bother the Help!

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America can't seem to keep his hands off the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother the Help!

Toris hummed happily as he went about his chores, his apron on to keep his clothes from getting dirty. Ever since he had come to work for America things had gotten much better for him. It was nice to have the freedom to choose what he wanted to do, while living in Russia he hadn't had much time for himself. But here, he had plenty of free time. Though he did mainly spend it doing chores; happily mind you.

He washed the laundry and then hung it out to dry. It was usually the first step in his chores after Alfred ate breakfast and went to work. Cooking breakfast was more of a pleasure than a chore so he didn't count it as one. Next would come the dusting and then the vacuuming, followed by more laundry, starting supper, and then the dishes after that was done. It was all a daily routine but it was something he was happy to do in order to repay Alfred for letting him come and work for him.

He was just getting started on dusting the living room when he heard the front door open. "Alfred you're home early." He said in greeting, though he continued his task soon getting lost in it as he went back to humming to himself. He thought nothing of Alfred, having heard him go upstairs, most likely to his office.

An hour later he had finished dusting the downstairs and headed to the second floor to begin dusting the rooms. While he was dusting one of the spare bedrooms he was suddenly pulled against a strong chest as arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"A-Alfred!" He cried in surprise, dropping his feather duster.

"You smell really good Toris." He heard Alfred say as the American buried his face in Toris' hair.

Feeling himself blush, Toris was about to say something when he felt hands slipping under his apron and into his shirt, roaming up until they gently began to rub his nipples. "A-ah! A-Alfred . ." He couldn't help but moan the other's name at the touch.

He wondered what had suddenly brought this on. He and Alfred had shared a bed before yes, and he wouldn't correct anyone for saying they were lovers; but Alfred had never just come up and started molesting him before! Their intimate moments usually started while they were watching a movie together or lying in bed.

Shuddering now as one of the hands began to move south ward to his pants, Toris decided to forget about that and let himself enjoy this. Alfred's touches always brought pleasure to him. He could feel it building now, and the evidence was there under Alfred's hand as he began to rub him through his underwear. He couldn't help but moan as Alfred rubbed him before the hand slipped inside the underwear as well and Alfred began to stroke him.

"Ahh. . .A-Al." Toris moaned, reaching back so that he could undo the American's pants as well. He could already feel the bulge there and it made him harder just thinking about it. He heard Alfred moan slightly as he managed to free the other's erection from his pants.

At that time Alfred's hands disappeared then, and soon after so did Toris' pants. He felt himself pushed against the wall a little, and used his hands to brace himself there. Soon he felt questing fingers pressing at his entrance, and he spread his legs a little wider so that Alfred could press one into him. Arching his back with a low moan of pleasure, Toris closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall panting. Not too long after a second and third finger soon joined the first; stretching him and rubbing against that spot within himself that had him begging Alfred 'please stop teasing!'

He whimpered in distress as the fingers were removed, but was crying out as Alfred entered him in one long but slow thrust. "Ahh-Al!"

Alfred grunted and pulled out before pressing himself in again. One of his hands came up to brace him against the wall near Toris' head, the other slid under his apron to begin stroking him.

The sex was not like their usual coupling, it was fast and dirty. Toris could feel himself flushing not only from pleasure but also from the knowledge that they were doing it not only standing, but in the middle of the day against the wall.

That thought and Alfred's thrusts caused him to come with a cry of pleasure, and slump against the wall tiredly. Alfred came moments later; Toris felt his seed spilling within him.

They stood there for a few moments trying to catch their breaths before Alfred pulled out and kissed his neck tenderly. "There now you have a reason to lay in bed all day with me." He said with a chuckle, as Toris turned to stare at him with an incredulous look.

"Alfred! You could have asked!" He said trying to straighten his apron, even though there was a sticky mess on the inside of it.

"There's no fun in that, and besides you looked so tempting in that apron that I couldn't help myself." Toris squeaked as he was suddenly picked up by Alfred and kissed lovingly. "Now let's have a repeat performance, but in bed this time."


End file.
